


Silence treatment

by your_sweet_boy_mike



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Manipulation, its really short idk what to tag, not really sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_sweet_boy_mike/pseuds/your_sweet_boy_mike
Summary: Slade uses the silent treatment on Dick and it's surprisingly efficient.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Silence treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilednoodels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilednoodels/gifts).



> This is an (EXTREMLY LATE) birthday gift for Jan!! (@spoilednoodels) 
> 
> There's no sex in this, but I hope you enjoy!

When light flooded into Dick’s room, he immediately rose, without really being awake. He stood and rubbed his eyes, waiting for his Mast- Slade. Waiting for Slade to open the door. The door opened, and Dick’s first instinct was to run and hide, but he couldn’t do that. Not only would Slade punish him, but there was nowhere to hide in his little room. There was only a mattress.

Slade stood in the doorway, waving for Dick to following him before walking away. Dick followed dutifully, walking two steps behind and one to the right of Slade. Dick always felt so small when he walked on Slade’s right side, it reminded him that even if it was Slade’s ‘blind side’ he was still no match attacking from there.

They walked to the training area and began sparring. Slade said nothing, and it worried Dick a little. Slade not saying anything usually meant he’d done something wrong, and Dick was unsure of what that might be. They sparred for hours, Slade repeatedly throwing Dick to the ground. Slade stopped and walked away when Dick coughed up blood. 

He walked out of the room and Dick struggled to get up and run after him. 

-

They ate breakfast in silence. Usually Slade would talk to Dick about some news, relevant to Dick or not. Now he just sat there, reading quietly, slowly eating his eggs and bacon and whatever else Slade had on his plate.

Dick sat on the floor by the refrigerator. His hands had the dog-paw mittens on and he was eating scrambled eggs from a dog bowl. He ate all his meals like that now, except when Slade wanted to feed him himself. Dick quickly looked up to look at Slade. He didn’t look angry, but he hadn’t talked at all today. When Slade suddenly met his eyes, Dick looked back down again.

He finished his eggs while Slade looked at him. 

-

Later in the day, after more training, they played chess. It wasn’t rare they did it, but Dick was wary. Slade still hadn’t said anything, and Dick was really starting to get scared. Since he was so distracted by Slade’s mood, Slade won all the games, and he sighed, like he was disappointed in Dick. 

Dick hunched his shoulders and kept behind Slade the rest of the day. 

-

Slade was leading Dick back to his room. His own room. Dick was going to cry. He needed to say something, needed to do something, to get Slade to react to him.

“Sla-“ he started to say, but quieted when Slade whipped around and pierced his eye on Dick.  
“M-master, I meant,” he stammered, taking a step back. Slade stayed quiet. Waited for Dick to continue, to fuck up even more.

“I-I’m sorry Master. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong Master!” Dick was starting to get frantic, he wringed his hands and didn’t meet Slade’s eye, didn’t see the satisfied glint in them. Slade kept quiet.

“Master please!” Dick felt tears in his eyes. He was so tired, so scared, he didn’t know what to do. He fell on his knees and started sobbing. Slade was still quiet. 

After a little while of Dick sobbing on his knees, completely lost, Slade knelt down on the floor with him and put a hand on his shoulder. Dick looked up, still crying.

“Do you want to be good for me, boy?” Slade asked, and Dick’s thoughts immediately went to the fact that yes, he did want that. But- Bruce. What would Bruce say?

Slade narrowed his eyes at Dick.

“Well boy?” Slade sounded so calm, so good, his voice was so nice.

Dick nodded.

“Yes Master, I want to be good for you,” Dick gripped Slade’s hand, “Please Master, I’ll be good.”

Slade grinned at him. Took Dick’s hand and pulled him up. 

“Good boy.”

-

For the first time in a long time, Dick slept in a real bed. He was also fucked until he passed out, bleeding and exhausted, but it was worth it. He was Slade’s good boy, he’d do, be and endure anything for him. 

His Master.


End file.
